


Prompt - Fett, Leafy

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: There are times he needs to remind people that no-one owns him, himself included.





	

Boba Fett took the jobs where they came up. Where the jobs that were worth taking were. 

Mostly that was on Tatooine. Mostly because Jabba always had work. There was always someone who had crossed Jabba. And Jabba paid. 

And Jabba enjoyed the prestige of having one of the most feared bounty hunters in the Galaxy as a member of his court. To the point that he gave Fett his own rooms in the palace. 

Fett made it clear that Jabba didn’t own him. 

But in truth, he was glad to have somewhere to stop.

He’d been on the more since his father’s death on the sands of Geonosis. No home but his ship. But the palace wasn’t home. He made that clear to Jabba. And to himself. 

And to reinforce the point, he took off every now and then. Without warning or notice. He simply left. Making it clear to the Hutt that nothing and no-one bound him there. 

No-one knew where he went, or when he would return. And that was the way Fett wanted it. 

There was a forest moon, a day’s hyperspace travel from Tatooine. It was secluded, uncharted, and unpopulated. 

There he could take off the armour, the helmet. There, under the leafy canopy of forest, basking in cool pools of clear water, he could just… be.


End file.
